The Comedy World Movie/Transcript
Cold open opens up with text reading "Somewhere during the Stone Age...", and the camera shows a shot of a prehistoric Lakeside City. One of PC Guy's ancestors walks out of a cave. What he has in his hands is a wheel made out of stone 'PC Guy Ancestor: '''Me made wheel! Wheel gonna be very successful! It more outstanding than peabrain who invented sliced bread! of Principal Walker's ancestors glares at PC Guy's ancestor '''Principal Walker Ancestor: 'up and down on the floor furiously I want war! I want war! I. WANT. WAR!!!! out of his house 'The Narrator: '''What you just saw was how the Pearson-Walker rivalry began. Guy's ancestor is walking down a path with the wheel in his arm. Suddenly, Principal Walker's ancestor advances towards him '''Principal Walker Ancestor: '''Whoa whoa whoa! Where you goin'? '''PC Guy Ancestor: '''Gonna test out wheel. '''Principal Walker Ancestor: '''You think you have brain? the wheel Not in million years! '''PC Guy Ancestor: 'furious and grabs the wheel You becoming bothersome! Guy and Principal Walker's ancestor begins a tug-of-war fight with the wheel. Suddenly, the wheel falls and lands on Walker's ancestor's big toe. It begins to bruise and swell. He screams in agony 'PC Guy Ancestor: 'the wheel You think you fast? laughs ancestor gets up from the ground and he tries to strangle PC Guy's ancestor, but PC Guy's ancestor bonks his head with a club Chapter 1 see the [[Chatterbox Productions] logo. Text reads, "In assocation with..." and the Disney Television Animation logo appears] Productions proudly presents..." movie opens with a shot of the sky, and the logo of the film appears 'The Narrator: '''This is Lakeside City... and ''this ''is the story of how The Lucky Eight went through a life-changing journey. camera pans down, revealing the [[Lake Lane] neighborhood. We pass by some houses, and upon stopping at the Pearson household, the camera zooms in to it] camera is in PC Guy's bedroom. His alarm clock rings, and he stops it. He walks downstairs to watch television. An action movie is displaying on the TV screen. The antagonist is interrogating a child '''PC Guy: '''Gosh, life sure is sad and long when your school principal is as cruel as that movie villain. Principal Walker jumps out of the TV set '''Principal Walker: '''SO, YOU WANT CRUEL?! '''TWO '''CAN PLAY AT '''THAT '''GAME! '''PC Guy: '''Walker, NO! '''Principal Walker: '''One week detention for breathing! '''PC Guy: '''You have got to be- '''Principal Walker: '''TWO week long detention for attempting to outsmart me! You'll be disintegrated, too! Walker bonks a ruler on PC Guy's head multiple times until this turns out to be a dream '''Eric: '''Wake up, PC Guy! Wake up! '''PC Guy: '''I will, if you can stop creating a hubbub! '''Eric: '''Don't you know what today is? '''PC Guy: '''Saturday. '''Eric: '''Correct! '''PC Guy: '''Actually, today is the day of the tenth anniversary for when we moved into Lakeside City. Time sure does fly, doesn't it? '''Eric: '''Oohhhhhh... '''PC Guy: '''Come on, now, brother. We have to get through our morning routine and make our day different than any other day! '''Eric: '''Let's go. Pearson brothers begin their morning routines. PC Guy goes in the bathroom '''PC Guy: 'the mirror and grabs a green toothbrush Green toothbrush? Check. Is it clean? see a disturbing closeup of the toothpaste covered in hair and fungus, and a sound effect of a girl screaming can be heard Nope! the sink on and rinses the toothbrush to Eric in the kitchen 'Eric: '''What should I have for breakfast? Cereal? Nah. Too simple. Eggs and bacon? Meh. Oatmeal? Nah. Maybe I should eat every breakfast item in the house! does so, and then the scene cuts to PC Guy in his bedroom closet '''PC Guy: 'through his various brown suits Hmm... one of the suits This is just perfect! it on Category:Transcripts Category:Comedy World